Tenants Of Floor 13
by Jang-Ships
Summary: Iwaizumi just wanted to live a normal, and peaceful college life. But all hell breaks loose when he finds out that his neighbors are stoners, a flirty narcissist, a cross dresser (OC), and a sadist.


"Is that the last box mister?" Iwaizumi huffs a breath as he puts down the two huge boxes, he turns to look at the older man and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Seems like it." The man smiles and tips his hat to bid farewell. Iwaizumi thanks him and finally closes his door, a triumphant smile slowly crawled up to his face. He walks around the empty room so he can plan where to place his stuff at. He opens his window to breathe in the fresh air that the top floor provided.

"College life, here I come." He whispers to himself as he lets the wind consume his mind. After finally feeling refreshed, he starts opening the boxes one by one, and placing everything to its designated place. By the time he finished it was already evening. He was about to pick up the unwanted trash from his floor when a sudden gurgling sound interrupted him. It came from his stomach, and with that he gives out a sigh and picks up his hoodie and his wallet. "It can wait tomorrow," He tells himself. As he locks the door, a feint smell of burnt plant enters his nostrils, he coughs in disgust and fans the smell away. "What the hell?" He grunts in annoyance, ready to walk away and get some food, but is suddenly stopped by the strong smell of brownies. His mouth starts to water as his body starts to wobble towards the room that emitted it.

"You like that?" A lanky looking guys asks with a smirk. Iwaizumi gulps hard and nods his head. "The name's Kuro Tetsuro, why don't you come in new guy?" He points towards the open room.

"If you don't mind…" Iwaizumi says in respect as he takes off his shoes. There it was, that delicious smell of brownie, but a certain scent was also mingling with the said dessert.

"Kuro?" A voice lazily erupted, as Iwaizumi entered the living room. "Who's that?" He asks, eyes bloodshot red.

"Ah he's the new guy next door, what's your name number two?" Kuro asks as he looks for the oven mittens.

" _Number two- Oh, he must mean my door number."_ Iwaizumi thinks. "Pardon my intrusion, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, thanks for having me over." He bows politely.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! My name is Bokuto Kotaro, come here! Sit!" He suddenly bursts out of joy and pats the chair next to him aggressively.

"The brownies are ready!" Kuro announces as he carries a plate of the beautifully baked dessert. As Iwaizumi takes a piece, the other two stare daggers at him, and it slightly gets on his nerves.

"Um, may I ask why you guys are staring at me?" He questions them through gritted teeth.

"Nothing! Nothing!" They both answer as they tried to laugh it off, obviously trying to cover something up. But being the hungry person he is just shrugged it off and was ready to take a bite. Two smirks widening every second the brownie got closer to Iwaizumi's mouth.

"Don't eat that!" the person quickly warns him and slaps the brownie off his hand. _Huh?_

"No Akaashi! Why?" Bokuto whines and Kuro snaps his finger as he smacks his lips.

* * *

"I'm very sorry, It was quite rude of me to suddenly do that, but I really had no choice." He apologizes genuinely.

"It's alright, really!" Iwaizumi reassures him for the fifth time.

"And you two, I let you off my sights for a few minutes and you already tried to ruin an innocent person's life? Do you have any shame in yourselves?" The guy lectures them, as the two sat on their knees like obedient children.

"What was in that brownie anyway?" Iwaizumi asks as he glares at the plate.

"It had weed in it. You almost ate a pot brownie." He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"My first day here at Tokyo…and I almost became a druggie?" Iwaizumi whispers through a raspy voice.

"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Akaashi Keiji, and you are?" His stoic look suddenly turned warmer.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, tenant number two," Iwaizumi informs him with a small smile.

"Oh, so you're the new guy. Well if you need help with anything, I'm just down under, room five." Akaashi seemed relieved to see that Iwaizumi is actually sane.

"Well, I'd love to chat but I really got to go." Iwaizumi stands up as he looks at his watch.

"Do you two have anything to say to Iwaizumi-san?" Akaashi asks as he raises an eyebrow towards the two "out of their minds" stoners.

"Sorry." They both apologize with no hint of guilt. Akaashi sighs once again and bids Iwaizumi farewell.

"Just…what the hell?" Iwaizumi asks himself, still not over the fact that he almost ate a pot brownie. His stomach growls stronger than before, as if it's demanding him to get food. In which he quickly does.

* * *

"This place is actually really nice, the Eight Eleven store is right across from the apartment." He tells himself as he walks the stairs to his designated room, bag full of pre made rice balls, and unhealthy snacks. As he enters floor twelve, he sees Akaashi yawning.

"You must've gotten sleepy from all the lecture you gave them," Iwaizumi smiles as he throws a bag of chips towards Akaashi, in which he perfectly catches, and thanks him for the food.

"Well, since we're in the same classes, I have to watch over them," He yawns once again as he rubs his nape. Iwaizumi was about to end conversation at that and go up when he is suddenly called by Akaashi.

"By the way, be careful, the other tenants are of a special kind as well." Akaashi's face turns into a grimace as he finally enters his room. Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows in wonder and starts walking.

"Watch out huh?" He asks himself. "I'll just leave that for tomorrow." He tells himself as he devours the food that has been seducing him.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the distance…_

"Oh my, isn't the new guy quite attractive?" The person squealed as he hugged his heart shaped pillow.

"Oh shut up Oikawa, you fucking perv!" Oikawa turns to pout at the perpetrator that insulted him and chucks the pillow at them.

"I don't want to hear that from a crossdresser! Jumi-chan you meanie, Hmph!" He turns to sulk and starts to play with his thumbs.

"Oh quiet down you two, we all know the both of you are pretty messed up-"

"And we don't want to hear that coming from a sadist!" Both Jumi and Oikawa yelled in unison as they raise their middle fingers at Sugawara.

"What do you guys say? I want to get to know this new dude!" Jumi grins as she continues to play the racing game on her phone. Both Oikawa and Sugawara nod their heads, agreeing with Jumi's suggestion.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


End file.
